


So Close To Me (Too Close To Me)

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, On a hunt, Song fic, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage (Sam is 17), Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's trouble at Sam's school when Sam takes an interest in the new student teacher who happens to take an interest back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close To Me (Too Close To Me)

 

  
He was every student’s dream, the student teacher that walked into their English class that read Shakespeare like a professional actor and sang lewd limericks when the teacher left the room.  He flirted with everyone equally; boys and girls, even thought they were all too young to be legal.  Sam watched him, eyes openly lustful and sliding innuendo into every conversation he could.  The student teacher laughed at them all, but there was something in his eyes when he caught Sam’s that spoke of passion and desire and regret so strong he could almost choke on its watery reflection.

 

 

_“Please.. let me…”_

_“This isn’t the sort of thing you’re supposed to do.”_

_“You know you want this.”_

_“Sam… you know I can’t.”_

 

 

 

 

They were in the lunchroom and Sam’s friends teased mercilessly as the girls discussed English class and the lack of studying they could get done because of the new student teacher.  Sam didn’t comment, but watched as the man walked into the lunch area.  He smiled as he saw the other man’s slight wave of his fingers, beckoning him. 

 

 

“Why does he want you Sam?”  They asked.  He winked back at them.

 

 

“Who doesn’t?” 

 

 

Sam moved around a lot and in this school he had learned quickly how to fit in.  Bragging and boasting, the more sexual exploits the better.  All the cools kids were sluts and he had plenty of his older brother’s exploits to draw from.

 

 

 

 

_“Are you afraid to be alone with me now?”  Sam asked._

_He looked up, eyes guarded as he looked around, finding no back up, no reason not to be there.  “Why would I be afraid of you?”_

_“I didn’t say you’re afraid of me.” Sam said, stepping closer._

 

 

Sam sat at the bus stop, frowning at the leaking roof and muttering under his breath about his father and the town in general.  He saw his friends drive past, saw them stopping at the light to turn around and torment him maybe, hopefully give him a ride, when a car stopped in front of him.  The window rolled down and there he was again.

 

 

“Hey Sam.  You need a ride?”

 

 

“Mr. Dharma?”

 

 

“I’ll give you a ride, come on.”

 

 

Sam thought about his friends who were turning their car around, about what they’d think and what they might say.  He smiled at the student teacher.  “A ride?  That’s just what I needed.”

 

 

Mr. Dharma smiled “Does that work on the girls?”

 

 

“Don’t know, but it seems to work on the boys.”

 

 

 

 

_“You’re freezing.”_

_Sam coughed as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom, looking up from the borrowed tee shirt to the man before him.  “Warm me up?” He asked softly, feeling somehow vulnerable tonight.  He pressed his lips to the other man’s, wanting warmth and comfort more than anything else.  He was surprised by the feel of strong arms around him and the way the kiss was deepened._

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What proof do you have that I did any of that?”

 

 

“They saw you with him.”

 

 

“So, a bunch of kids say they saw my car pick up another student from the bus stop on a rainy night and that automatically means I’m some sort of deviant pedophile?” 

 

 

“You know how the kids talk about you and don’t act like you don’t encourage it!”

 

 

He stared at them for a minute and shook his head.  “So they say they want to sleep with me, and suddenly I’m responsible for that?”  


“You are when you flirt with them like you do.”

 

 

“You think that’s what I should be responsible for?  Just wait till you see what I really am responsible for.”  He said, storming out of the teacher’s lounge in a fury that made his whole body shake.

 

 

_"Please… I need you.”_

_“You don’t Sam.”_

_“I do, and you need me.  Don’t deny it because of what everyone else would say.  Don’t turn me away now.  You’re all that I have.”_

 

 

The school was at lunch, the kids loud and obnoxious and every look and comment made set his blood boiling a little further.  He found Sam in the middle of the cafeteria, his friends gathered around and a look of anger on his face. 

 

 

He didn’t bother to see what they were talking about.  He looked at Sam.  “Are we done yet?”

 

 

Sam looked up, understanding dawning on his eyes and Sam nodded.  “Hell yes.”

 

 

“Thank god.”

 

 

He pulled Sam to him and crushed his lips into his.  He could feel Sam’s lips turning up into a smile at the collective gasp of the people around them.  He kissed him deeper, pulling his attention back to them.  When he felt the hard press of Sam against his thigh he pulled back, leaning his forehead against his. 

 

 

“Dean…”

 

 

“Let’s get out of here little brother.”

 

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

 

He took Dean’s hand and didn’t look back as they passed through the room, the rumor spreading before them in a wake as they passed through the hallways and out the office door.  When they reached the Impala Sam let out a startling laugh and wrapped himself around Dean, pressing a kiss to his lips.  “God Dean, want to do it right here where they can all watch.”

 

 

“Jesus Sammy…” Dean said, pulling his arms off him as he laughed.  “Wait till we get home, then we gotta get packed up.  I think we’re going to get a visit tonight if we aren’t gone.”

 

 

Sam laughed.  “Yeah, I think you’re right.”

 

 

He took one last look at the school, his so called friends glaring at him.  He brought his hands to his lips before blowing them a kiss and smile right before he flipped them off. 

 

 

“Exhibitionist.”

 

 

“You love it.”

 

 

“Bitch.”

 

 

“Jerk.”

 

 

“Gonna give me a ride now or what?”

 

 

Dean threw his head back and laughed.  “Oh yeah Sam, don’t you worry.  When we get home, I’m gonna give you the ride of your life.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the[](http://rockin-the-80s.livejournal.com/profile)[rockin_the_80s](http://rockin-the-80s.livejournal.com/) challenge in Feb for Sting's Don't Stand So Close To Me.


End file.
